everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hel
Hel is a Norse God of death, and the Ruler of Nifleheim. Appearance The left side of Hel's body is that of a beautiful woman, with perfect features that draw any man towards her. The right side of her body however, is dead and rotten, with bits of flesh continually dropping from it. Personality Hel is a cruel god, who enjoys inflicting torment on others. She sees other races, as nothing more than her playthings, material that will bring her momentary enjoyment, before being thrown to the side. Hel is also very arrogant, believing herself to be superior to everyone else. She has been described as purely evil. Myth Hel was the daughter of Loki, who ruled Nifleheim (or Helheim), the world of those that died shamefully. She possesses a fierce guard dog, called Garm. During the final battle, Ragnarok, Hel will lead all her forces into battle against the gods. Story Background Hel, along with other gods and deities, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. At some point, Hel took a group of eunuchs under her service, and established a city, simply called "Her City", where she imprisoned dozens of men of different races, who she would sleep with, to satisfy her desires. She also established her own realm in the Underworld, Nifleheim. In the Underworld, Hel was also in constant war with other gods of the Underworld, such as Hades, Ahriman and Ereshkigal. Ka Anor, a god from another world, is also planning to conquer Hel's kingdom, which she is unaware of. Realm of the Reaper Unknowingly to Hel, Senna Wales, a witch from the Old World, who all the other gods are after, gets trapped in her city. Hel finds out about this, and takes Senna to her custody, Senna attempts to exchange information about others from the Old World, who interest Hel, for protection, but Hel simply traps her. Using the information gained from Senna, Hel brings the Old World group, including David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, to her city, eventually coming to take them to Nifleheim. Hel showcases them her collection of gods and other beings she has captured and imprisoned. Hel then forces the humans to entertain her with singing and dancing, until April uses the Sword of Galahad, which due to it's magical properties can damage Hel, and injures her. The group begin their escape, managing to also free Senna, who Hel had trapped. The humans then escape through Nifleheim, while Hel is unable to catch them. Entertain the End The Old World group later infiltrates Hel's kingdom, attempting to free the gods Thor and Baldur. Hel catches them, but before she can do anything, she is stopped by Loki and the freed Odin. Loki and Odin force Hel into letting Thor and Baldur free, as they will be needed in the upcoming battle with Ka Anor. Hel agrees to their demands, although only begrudgingly. Abilities As a god of death, Hel is virtually unchallenged by any other god, except for other gods of death. Even among them, Hel is powerful, having defeated the Mesopotamian god Ereshkigal. Hel has the ability to subjugate any man under her will, and cannot be damaged by any weapon, except for those with magical properties. Hel also possesses a considerable fighting force, consisting of hundreds of dead people. Appearances * Realm of the Reaper * Entertain the End Trivia * Unlike in the series where Hel rules Nifleheim, she traditionally rules Helheim (also called just Hel). This confusion stems from the fact, that in some sources, Helheim is a part of Nifleheim, making the exact area Hel rules unclear. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Norse Category:Antagonists Category:Underworld